Forgive and Forget
by 4EVERASHIPPER
Summary: What happens when Robin becomes Slade's apprentice again and ends up being gone for almost five years leaving behind Starfire and Mar'i. One-shot. First fanfic :) Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters used in the story.

Forgive and Forget

"Mommy" a little 5 year old girl said, trying to get her mother's attention. "Yes Mar'i?" her mother replied looking deep into her daughter's sapphire eyes. It almost hurt to look into him, reminding her of him. Robin. It has been five years since he became Slade's apprentice once again, but this time was different. The first time Robin had only been Slade's apprentice for two weeks, but this time it's almost been five years! Kori didn't known what to do. Ever since Mar'i was born and Robin left, Kori stopped being Starfire. She was too emotionally unstable to fight anymore . Plus who was suppose to take care of Mar'i? She and Robin were supposed to get married two months after Mar'i was born, but didn't because Robin disappeared a week after Mar'i was born to become Slade's apprentice.

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a tug of her sleeve, putting her attention on Mar'i as she spoke. "Mommy I had that dream again, the one with the man." "Oh," was all Kori could muster. Of course she knew who the man was. It was Robin. _Her _Robin. The only man she ever loved. She was going to say more, but Mar'i piped in. "Mommy I really want to meet him and find out who he is and know why I have dreams about him." A small smile played on her lips while looking into her mother's emerald eyes. Kori sighed then spoke, "Well maybe if you wish hard enough one day you'll meet him." "I will," Mar'i said then yawned. Kori smiled. "Time for my little bumgorf to go to sleep." Mar'i just nodded. Kori tucked her in and they said there goodnights. Then kissed her forehead and left, closed the door softly and started walking down the dark hallway. But after walking about 6 feet, Kori leaned against the wall and slid down, hugging her knees. 'Why did you have to leave?' she thought as she sobbed softly. She suddenly felt a presence. Quickly standing and lightening up a starbolt, her eyes widened in shock, it was him. Robin.

Kori first just looked at him, them after about a few seconds fully looked at him. He was in hid Robin uniform; it was tattered. There were many slashes and gaps; not to mention the many battle wounds he had received. "R-r-r-r-robin, w-what happened to you?" she asked slowly. Fear,concern, and shock filled her eyes, eyeing every wound and watching him breathing heavily. He didn't reply, but instead handed her a flat, medium-sized, white box tied with red ribbon. Kori hesitantly took it. She gasped, eyes widened in shock as she opened it. Inside the box was Slade's mask, Slade's bloody mask. 'Did this mean he's dead?' Kori thought then looked at Robin. He only nodded as if confirming her suspicions. Idly putting the box down, she walked toward him and hugged him for dear life.

Inhaling his scent, the one she had missed so much. Tears streamed down her face, but not ones of sorrow and sadness, ones full of joy and happiness. He had finally returned. Robin had finally returned to her. After almost five agonizing, but bearable years he came back and was staying…for good. Robin quickly returned the hug, holding on to her like a life line. Not wanting to let go, fearing he would lose her again. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her strawberry-scented hair. Robin remembered all those restless nights just thinking of her and Mar'i. "Star" he whispered as tears ran down his face. She only hugged him tighter. Unwillingly, he let go and tore off his mask. Blue met green as both of them stared deeply in each other's eyes. They stayed that way until Robin spoke again. "Star, I'm so sorry," he said looking down and continued. "I only become Slade's apprentice to save Mar'i. When Mar'i was only three days old, Slade was somehow able to inject nano probes into her, and unless I became his apprentice he would've killed her. I couldn't let that happened," he sighed, looking back at her.

She nodded in understandment. "I-I-I….," he started again but Kori silenced him with a kiss as she caressed his kissed. It was a sweet yet passionate kiss. Oh how Robin missed that. Her sweet kisses and soft caresses as his arms snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to him. After what seems to be ages, they broke apart, smiling at each other. Suddenly Mar'i's door opened and out stepped Mar'i dressed in her pink pjs. Confusion washed over her face as she saw the two. Her eyes then widened in awe and shock when she looked at Robin. 'It's him! The man in my dreams,' she thought. She pinched herself just make sure she wasn't dreaming. 'Yup that hurt, I'm not dreaming,' she thought. Robin just raised an eyebrow while Kori stifled a giggle. Kori walked to Mar'i and crouched down to her level and said, "Mar'i this the man from your dreams right?" Mar'i nodded. "Well," Kori continued, "he …..is your father, Mar'i." Mar'i turned and looked at Robin and asked "Daddy?" in her soprano voice. Robin replied, "Mar'i?" "Daddy!" she squealed and ran towards Robin. He enveloped her into a bear hug. Kori soon joined soon after, and they became the happy family they once were again.


End file.
